Seven Deadly Sins
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: 7 short stories, each dealing with a sin, pairings will be either Yugi Atemu or Yugi Yami. T rated for safety.
1. Lust

The Seven Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, Kazuki Takahashi does.

1. Lust

Any intense desire or craving for gratification and excitement. Lust can mean strictly sexual lust, although it is also common to speak of a _"lust for men"_, _"lust for blood" (bloodlust)_, or a _"lust for power"_ (or other goals), and to "lust for love".

* * *

Again Yami had woken from a disturbing dream, once again he'd dreamt of him taking his aibou, loving him long and whole, he ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Ra what is wrong with me? Why won't he leave my mind?" he whispered to himself. With a sigh Yami lay back down and attempted to go back to sleep hopefully no more dreams would come to him tonight.

In the morning a sleep dazed Yami wondered into the kitchen, Yugi following not long after. Solomon greeted them with their breakfast, As they ate solomon announced that he would be leaving for Egypt at the end of the week and would be gone for a few weeks. Bowing his head Yami's eyes widened, Yugi and him alone in the house?.

During the rest of the week Yami's dreams steadily got more and more erotic, the various scenes of Yugi writhing beneath him as he made love to him were driving him crazy, but he waited, he knew that soon, very soon all his desires would be sated, all his cravings satisfied.

Solomon bade the young men goodbye and Yami watched as the taxi drove round the corner and out of sight. As Yami locked the door to the gameshop he smirked, he had dreamt long enough, now it was time…


	2. Gluttony

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, Kazuki Takahashi does.

2. Gluttony

Gluttony is the opposite of chastity. It stands for the excessive desires for food and/or sex.

Yugi sat in class talking to Joey, Tristan and Tea, the three friends were laughing and joking when the sensei called for silence, "Class we have a new student joining us today" she turned to the door "Please come in and introduce yourself".

A tall teen walked in dressed all in leather and most of the girls (and some of the boys if the truth be told) started to swoon, when he spoke someone let out an audible sigh.

"Hello My name is Yami Atemu, it will be a pleasure to meet you all" well that is what he said what he thought though was '_it will be a pleasure to eat you all__'_

Yugi giggled, you guessed it… the sigh came from Tea. "His voice is so dreamy" she sighed as she leant her cheek on her hand images of her walking up the isle with him already present in her mind.

Yugi and the other two boys snickered as Tea blushed when she suddenly realised what she had said. The sensei taking no notice of the drooling girls continued to speak with him "Where are you from Yami?"

He smiled at her "Egypt". As they talked more, people started to notice that the longer Yami Atemu spoke the drowsier they felt, what was going on?

Finally the entire class had fallen asleep, all except one, the one known as Yugi Mutou, this one would never die, he would remain by Yami's side for all eternity…The classroom grew dark and the doors locked, no-one could see, hear or enter.

Yugi idly wondered why he wasn't afraid of this man, the beautiful demon like being who had appeared before him as he'd finished his puzzle. He watched in rapt fascination as Yami, bones carelessly strewn around him, devoured the forth body, it was that of his friend Tea, Yugi snickered as he thought about how sexy Yami looked wearing Tea's blood like that…


	3. Greed

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, Kazuki Takahashi does.

is the selfish desire for or pursuit of,money, wealth, power, food, or other possessions, especially when this denies the same goods to others.

* * *

3. Greed

Yami stood in front of the door barring Yugi's way, "Yami please I have to go I'll be late for school," the small teen pleaded,

"No aibou, you will remain here, where I can keep you safe"

"But I will be safe I'll be with Joey, Tristan and Tea"

Hearing Yugi mention those three names seemed to make Yami angry.

"That settles it aibou you will stay here with me!"

"Please Yami let me go"

Yami looked into Yugi's tearful eyes "Why aibou? Are you so desperate to see them? Your friends"

Yugi shook his head "No but the school will tell grandpa, and he'll…he'll be so mad"

Pulling Yugi's backpack from him Yami smiled "You do not have to worry about your grandfather anymore Yugi"

Yugi's eyes widened "Why? What have you done?" he asked fearfully.

Yugi walked backwards as Yami stalked him "I made it so he would never disturb us again aibou, no-one will ever disturb us again" he reached for Yugi and pulled the jacket from his shoulders "Now little Yugi I intend to make you mine"

"But…"

"No buts Yugi, I will not share you with the others" Yami walked closer to Yugi and held his chin in a firm grip "No other shall have you, you belong to me"

Yugi somehow managed to push Yami from him, he ran up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him, he leaned back against the door and let out a deep shuddering breath, his eyes widened when a shadow fell over him.

"Silly aibou did you really think you could escape me?"

"I…I…"

"You what aibou?" Yami asked as he pressed his body closer to Yugi's smaller one, slowly grinding against him.

"I…I thought you liked Anzu"

"She is a good friend, but it is you I desire, you I do not wish to share with the world"

Yugi opened wide, frightened eyes "But you can't keep me locked up! You just can't!"

As he placed the golden collar and chain around Yugi's neck and snapped it shut, Yami gave a twisted grin "Is that what you really think, possession of mine?"

* * *


	4. Sloth

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, Kazuki Takahashi does.

4. Sloth

Sloth is defined as spiritual and/or actual apathy or laziness.

* * *

Pharaoh Atemu knew he should go and pray to the gods and thank them for sending the rains this season or his people may suffer the next, but to be honest he couldn't be bothered. For years now Atemu had prayed to his gods to send him a 'soul mate', someone who would love him for himself and not just because of his wealth or crown, someone who he could trust with his life if necessary.

But it seemed as if his gods had abandoned him. Atemu sat back on his bed as he thought about how he had always honoured his gods; he would attend every festival, even if he was not required to do so, just to show his devotion to them.

He snarled as he threw his goblet across the floor, he had asked them for one thing, one simple thing that should have been an easy request for the goods to grant, but they had seen fit to ignore him.

That was when his Apathy towards his gods set in, he hadn't set foot inside a temple in months no matter how much the priests pleaded with him, his answer always the same "The gods do not acknowledge me, I forsake them"

He'd also stopped doing things for himself, sure he still held the goblet to drink and bought his own food to his mouth to eat, he smirked '_maybe I can get one of the 'cleaner' servants to hand feed me' _he chuckled quietly to himself he rather liked that idea.

He watched, as the wine spread across the floor why the hell had he thrown the goblet down, now he had nothing to drink, angry he called out.

"Guards!"

His chamber doors opened and two guards walked in and bowed "Yes great pharaoh"

"Get someone to clean the mess up!" He ordered

"Yes sire" the guards bowed and left the room closing the door behind them.

Shortly after a timid knock sounded on the door, it was so soft he almost missed it "Enter!"

The door slowly opened "Come on I haven't got all day!" the pharaoh bellowed

"Pour me some wine then clean this mess up and be quick about it!"

The young pharaoh watched the graceful movements of the small servant as he crossed the room "Tell me what is your name?"

"Yugi my pharaoh" The pharaoh was surprised at the heavenly sound of his servants voice, he found himself desperate to know what this angelic sounding boy looked like.

"Look at me," Atemu commanded, his own voice softer now

"But my pharaoh, I cannot"

"Why not?"

"My pharaoh it is forbidden for a servant to look in his masters face"

"I give you my permission, now Yugi, look at me"

Yugi looked up shyly at the pharaoh, and Atemu's breath caught, here was the one he'd been looking for, this servant, Yugi was the soul mate he so desperately wanted…needed, true he had only just seen the boy but Atemu knew for certain that this boy, this beautiful boy was the one.

Atemu smirked, maybe he should go to the temple after all to thank the gods for sending this boy to him…No he thought the gods didn't send him to me the guards did, I must remember to reward them.

He looked at the servant "You are to remain in this room by my side" the young one nodded and after taking a small sip handed the fresh goblet to the pharaoh, he didn't notice Atemu's eyes on his throat as he swallowed the wine. He turned to do his other chore, which was to clean the floor, the pharaoh licked his lips as he watched his servant, back toward him, kneel down and begin to mop up the spilled wine.

He may have become apathetic and lazy but there was one thing he wasn't about to let anyone else do for him…"Leave that" the pharaoh commanded

Yugi, somewhat surprised looked over his shoulder at his pharaoh "My lord?"

"Come here, I have something else I need you to do"

* * *

AN

You know, this chapter 'Sloth' was difficult. I didn't realize that it would be that difficult to write about apathy to one's god or laziness without offending anyone, so I chose Ancient Egypt for this one. (Sorry if I offended any ancient Egyptians out there!)

I'm still not all that happy with it, but I think I just about got it across…maybe…sort of…oh hell, just enjoy!

Pretty please (bats eyelashes)

C K


	5. Wrath

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, Kazuki Takahashi does.

WARNING: To Tea Lovers, sorry but I can't help it in this one, I honestly couldn't think of anyone else to use, (Rebecca and Serenity are to young, Mai doesn't DO school) so yeah, sorry guys!

* * *

5. Wrath

_**Anger**__ is an emotional state that may range from minor irritation to intense rage._

She hated him, Yugi Mutou the new kid in school, she had been after Yami since they had started school together two years ago, but Yami wasn't interested, in fact he had never dated any one that whole time.

Then along came Yugi and Yami's head over heels for him? It didn't make any sense! She narrowed her eyes at him; she walked up to him the anger radiating from her, "What did you do to Yami?"

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to him"

"LIAR!" she shouted as she slapped Yugi so hard he hit the ground

"I don't know what he sees in you, you're pathetic," she snarled.

Yugi got up and picked his bag up off the ground Tea went to strike him again when a hand grabbed her wrist, she turned snarling at the person who dared to interfere with her plans of showing everyone especially Yami just how pathetic he was. It was Yami; Tea suddenly smiled brightly "Oh Yami I didn't know you were there!" '_Now_' she smirked '_Now Yami would see just how pathetic Yugi is and come back to me_'.

"No I know you didn't," he snarled letting go of her wrist and walking over to Yugi "Are you alright my beloved?

"BELOVED!" she yelled "Since when?"

Yami turned to her "I asked Yugi to go out with me last night" he turned back to Yugi and smiled "And my little angel said yes"

"You bastard!" she cried, "I hate you! You knew I loved you and yet you do this to me!"

Tea was more than angry, Yami could see that and he was prepared for it, but he wasn't prepared for the knife that pierced his side, Yugi, normally quiet, screamed "YAMI!" and dropped to the floor, cradling Yami's head in his lap "Yami please, don't leave me, I love you" the tears slipped down Yugi's cheeks.

Yami opened his eyes "Its okay Yugi, I promise I'll be fine".

He reached up to wipe the tears from Yugi's beautiful eyes "Besides, how can I die? I haven't made love to you yet" he chuckled as Yugi blushed brightly.

Luckily someone had the sense to call an ambulance and as they took Yami and Yugi to the hospital (they had to take Yugi, Yami refused to go otherwise) the police dragged away an angry Tea who was screaming "I'll get you Yugi! If it's the last thing I do! I will kill you!"

* * *


	6. Envy

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, Kazuki Takahashi does.

* * *

6. Envy

_'Envy is the emotion caused by another person having something that one does not have oneself.'_

Seto and Anzu sat at the same table, both watching in envy as the newly married couple danced across the floor, their eyes only for each other. They moved so gracefully together, it really was a joy to watch; well it was for most people anyway.

Seto Kaiba glared at his long time rival and the man he was dancing with, he growled. How the hell could he have won the heart of the gorgeous creature now in his arms; He should have been his! He should be the one those gorgeous love filled eyes looked at. He narrowed his eyes, he knew that neither Yami or Yugi liked him in any way, shape or form but that hadn't stopped him from trying to break up their engagement, he smirked to himself, and it sure as hell won't stop him from trying to break up their marriage either…

As Anzu looked at the loving young couple her eyes narrowed. She was so envious right now, she watched as they stopped dancing, and after staring into each others eyes, Yami pulled Yugi into a delicious kiss, Anzu growled that should have been her damn it! True he was handsome and even if it was reluctantly admitted he deserved someone like him in his arms, someone LIKE him, not him exactly.

She looked to her left, someone like Kaiba for instance. She smirked perhaps with his help they could split up the happy couple and Seto could have his prize and she would get hers.

The green eyes of envy blinded them to the fact that they both wanted the same thing…

Yugi

* * *

HA! Who thought it was going to be Yami at the end? Come on be honest!


	7. Pride

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, Kazuki Takahashi does.

Well here it is, the final chapter of sins, I'm really going miss this I really had fun writing it. Enjoy!!

* * *

7. Pride

Pride is identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to give compliments to others though they may be deserving of them and excessive love of self.

The pharaoh sat lazily on his throne; his high priest stormed into the throne room.

"Pharaoh!" he growled, "You did not come to honour the gods again"

The pharaoh just looked at him "Seth I have no need, look around you I have all I need what more is there?"

The high priest's jaw slackened in shock "Sire, you should honour them for what they **have** given you" the pharaoh just rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"You will anger them my pharaoh, then what will you do?" the pharaoh sat up straight "Tell me Seth what can they do to me? I am pharaoh, a living god amongst men, they will not hurt one of their own". The arrogance in the young pharaoh's voice shocked the high priest.

Seth watched as the pharaoh's eyes shone at the appearance of his young servant and lover, "Yugi" he heard the pharaoh whisper,

"You may go Seth" and the young pharaoh dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"They will find a way" he seethed as he walked from the throne room, Seth looked back at the small boy and sighed, he knew the gods would hurt Atemu, they had warned Seth, but they would not hurt Atemu directly, they would hurt him through the boy he loved, the boy he was currently laughing and joking with.

"Damn you Atemu, your arrogance and pride have doomed Yugi"

* * *

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. it means a lot...


End file.
